


Friends

by Mackem



Category: Flight of the Conchords (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A pointless, fluffy drabble, inspired by a prompt on my LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless, fluffy drabble, inspired by a prompt on my LiveJournal.

Jim is a good friend.

This was exactly what Murray needed, when struggled to cope with Shelley's desertion of their marital bed (which he was used to), then their marital house (which was something of a shock), and finally their marital country (which hurt).

But months later, when his heart is healing and swelling with new hope, it upsets him to think Jim sees him as "just" a friend.

So when the headless woman on his fence is suddenly lacking breasts and has gained what can only be described as "male genitalia", he smiles. Jim smiles back, paintbrush in hand.


End file.
